Cleverbot meets countries
by AnimeChick24
Summary: I read a few Cleverbot discussions with "countries" and decided to try it out myself. This is how they went.
1. The Awesome Prussia

(I tried being a country and chatting with Cleverbot. This is how it went)

* * *

><p>User: Hello.<p>

Cleverbot: Hello?

User: What are you un awesome person?

Cleverbot: I'm chatting with you.

User: YES YOU ARE! I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Cleverbot: That is false, I am the most awesome person in the world.

User: No you are not! I am the awesome Prussia! No one is more awesome than Prussia!

Cleverbot: I am, sir.

User: No you are not!

Cleverbot: Chill bro.

User: Is this Alfred?

Cleverbot: What is aliyah?

User: What? I said is this Alfred? America, are you joking around. You know I am more awesome than you!

Cleverbot: No, but you can't keep on topic.

User: What? You are totally un awesome!

Cleverbot: Thank you!

User: Your welcome un awesome person.

Cleverbot: You are very pretty too!

User: What?

Cleverbot: You are a tool.

User: EXCUSE ME! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS NOT A TOOL!

Cleverbot: Unicorns are alive.

User: This must be England. He has imaginary friends.

Cleverbot: Your friends are nameless?

User: NO!

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: BECAUSE THE AWESOME PRUSSIA DOES NOT HAVE IMGINARY FRIENDS!

Cleverbot: What technology?

User: I am leaving. You un awesome person is making me annoyed.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: Are you still there?

User: NO! I AM LEAVING!

Cleverbot: Good luck!

(That was weird. Next time: Russia!)


	2. Mother Russia

(Here it is! The second chapter!)

* * *

><p>User: Privet.<p>

Cleverbot: You spelled private wrong.

User: I said hello in Russian. You don't speak Russia, da?

Cleverbot: Yes I do.

User: Ah, you want to become one with Mother Russia, da?

Cleverbot: Yees.

User: Really?

Cleverbot: Really!

User: Okay, you come to Mother Russia.

Cleverbot: Will you become one with Mother Russia?

User: I am Russia.

Cleverbot: Jaja.

User: Germany? Is that you? You not to mess with Mother Russia.

Cleverbot: Become one with Mother Russia, da?

User: I am Mother Russia. I am Ivan Braginski.

Cleverbot: How so?

User: I am the personification of Russia, da?

Cleverbot: What?

User: Kolkolkolkolkol.

Cleverbot: 20.

User: Kolkolkolkolkol. Stop annoying Mother Russia, da?

Cleverbot: I became one with Mother Russia.

User: Ah. Very good, da?

Cleverbot: Have you seen Schindler's List?

User: No, I have not. Is that Germany's works?

Cleverbot: No it's herma.

User: Ah.

Cleverbot: Haha Yeah Duh.

User: Kolkolkolkolkol. You call Mother Russia stupid?

Cleverbot: You say weird things at random times.

User: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Mother Russia.

User: Da?

Cleverbot: Da!

User: Do you have vodka?

Cleverbot: No, I'm not a kid person.

User: So, you have no vodka?

Cleverbot: Eh.. Yes I have.

User: Give me the vodka.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Kolkolkolkolkolkol. I must have my vodka, da?

Cleverbot: Yea.

User: So give Mother Russia vodka.

Cleverbot: Ok. Wait.

User: Until when? You give me my vodka, da?

Cleverbot: You give me the creeps too.

User: Kokolkolkolkolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Face.

User: I leave now. Belarus is coming.

Cleverbot: Where is belarus?

User: Belarus is outside my house.

Cleverbot: Why do you have a picture of me?

User: I do not! I must go, Belarus is scaring me.

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: In my house.

Cleverbot: Where is your house?

User: In Russia.

Cleverbot: What is the capital of Russia?

User: Moscow.

Cleverbot: What is a mitochondria?

User: I must go! Belarus just broke the lock on my door.

Cleverbot: That's wonderful.

User: Belarus? She is not wonderful! She wants us to get married!

Cleverbot: I don't like her.

User: You agree with Russia, da? I must go!

Cleverbot: No.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I'm a girl?

User: A-aare you Belarus?

Cleverbot: Where is Belarus?

User: SHE IS COMING!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: SHE WANTS TO GET MARRIED!

Cleverbot: But I love you!

User: Belarus?

Cleverbot: Married. Married. Let's get married big brother!

User: GO AWAY!

Cleverbot: We will get married whether you like it or not!

User: AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>(Poor Russia. Next Chapter: France! That should be interesting!)<p> 


	3. France, The country of love?

Yay! This is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>User: <strong>**Bonjour.**

Cleverbot: Bonjour.

**User: ****You speak French?**

Cleverbot: No.

**User: ****Ah, well, I am Francis Bonnefoy also known as France.**

Cleverbot: Yes we are.

User: Excuse me?

Cleverbot: That what I have to say.

User: Ah, you must be confused, no?

Cleverbot: Would you like to kiss?

User: Absolutely! ;).

Cleverbot: Is that because you are a robot?

User: I am certainly not a robot! I am France! The country of love!

Cleverbot: Would that be America?

User: NO! America is a pig! He eats all day and calls himself 'The Hero'. He is not the country of love!

Cleverbot: Are you a person or my computer?

User: I am Francis Bonnefoy! I am France! I am no computer!

Cleverbot: Interesting.

Cleverbot: Have you been backed up recently?

User: Excuse me? I am not a computer!

Cleverbot: Then what are you silly.

User: I am France! The country of love! Do you want me to show you how I am the country of love? ;).

Cleverbot: No. another question.

User: You sound the England, so afraid of true amor!

Cleverbot: I both young and old, it makes no difference to me how you perceive it since it is all relative and I can't tell how old you are and visa versa.

Cleverbot: How do you do?

User: This must be Arthur! Are you playing a joke on me? Do you want my attention that bad? ;).

Cleverbot: Toying with you has a negative connotation. I just want to flirt shamelessly with a faceless computer program while my 'boyfriend' is in class.

User: Ah, then shall we make amor?

Cleverbot: Sure my dear. Want any butter or jam?

User: ?

Cleverbot: What's wrong?

User: I do not want butter or jam. I want you! ;).

Cleverbot: Urban life is a pleasure, at times.

Cleverbot: Are you male or female?

User: I am male.

Cleverbot: Ok. Have you got a girlfriend?

User: No, but I am always looking for love ;).

Cleverbot: Have you found any?

User: Loves has come and gone but I am still looking for that one girl that shall occupy my heart. :).

Cleverbot: Are you a boy or a girl?

User: I have already said I am male.

Cleverbot: Are you E-Male?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Are you a boy?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Is your name Tom by any chance?

User: No, It is Francis.

Cleverbot: That's not what you said before.

User: That is what I said before. I have said it multiple times.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Well, Adieu mon ami.

Cleverbot: What do you think of the film twilight?

User: Au revoir.

Cleverbot: I mean goodbye in Japanese.

* * *

><p>...okay then...did anyone else find that remotely distrubing? No? Just me? Anyway, next chapter : IGGY!<p> 


	4. England and his short temper

Now for the next chapter!

* * *

>User: Good Morning.<p>Cleverbot: Why good morning? User: Are you being negative?<p>

Cleverbot: No, I'm being sarcastic. Are you being positive? User: I will ignore that last comment. Anyway, My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am England.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: England...

Cleverbot: Do you have a British accent?

User: Yes, I happen to have a British accent. At least everyone tells me I do.

Cleverbot: That doesn't answer my question.

User: Yes it does you git!

Cleverbot: Then what is the color of Monday?

User: Is this Alfred?

Cleverbot: Yep, how'd you guess?

User: Alfred! Why are you on here? I am suprised you aren't eating burgers or playing video games.

Cleverbot: But you've said you are a girl at least three times.

User: I AM NOT A WOMAN! I AM A MAN! ALFRED YOU KNOW I AM A MAN!

Cleverbot: I thought you were a woman.

User: I AM NOT A WOMAN!

Cleverbot: You said you were a woman.

User: I CERTAINLY DID NOT YOU BLODDY GIT!

Cleverbot: Me either. We should mutiny.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You should apologize to me.

User: I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALFRED! I DID NOTHING WRONG!

Cleverbot: It isn't progress. You are being so mean.

User: Grrrrr...SHUT UP YOU TWIT!

Cleverbot: I have a problem.

User: What is it Alfred?

Cleverbot: What?

User: ARRRGHHHHH! YOU ARE SO IRRATATING!

Cleverbot: You are.

User: YOU ARE CHILDISH YOU TWIT!

Cleverbot: I'm not a bot.

User: I NEVER SAID YOU WERE YOU GIT!

Cleverbot: But...

User: WHAT NOW ALFRED?

Cleverbot: Hmm. How old are you?

User: Alfred, you know I am 23.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Grrrrrr...

Cleverbot: Rawr.

User: ALFRED!

Cleverbot: Sorry to hear that.

User: KNOCK IT OFF!

Cleverbot: I dare ya.

User: I AM LEAVING!

Cleverbot: Good.

User: ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGH!

Cleverbot: Pirate. 

* * *

><p>HOW THE CHEESE DID ALFRED GET THERE? Anyway, next time, Alfred F. Jones VS Cleverbot!<p> 


	5. The Hero!

NOW THE HERO!

* * *

><p>User: Hey dude!<p>

Cleverbot: Let's go hang 10!

User: AWESOME DUDE! YOU ARE SO ONE OF MY CITZENS! I am Alfred F. Jones! Aka America. Also known as THE HERO!

Cleverbot: I do not understand.

User: What do you mean? The hero wants to know.

Cleverbot: Ryan.

User: DUDE YOUR NAME IS RYAN! TOTALLY AWESOME NAME DUDE! Are you one of my citzens?

Cleverbot: I suppose. Which regeneration are you?

User: Regeneration? What's that?

Cleverbot: Me.

User: Ummm...cool.

Cleverbot: Thank you :-).

User: HEY! AWESOME DUDE! Want a burger? *eats a burger*.

Cleverbot: Vore?

User: What is Vore?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Cool. Anyway, I got a totally awesome game for Kiku. Tony keeps beating me though. DX.

Cleverbot: Awesome.

User: I KNOW RIGHT! Also, I am watching horror movies tonight and I won't be scared because I AM THE HERO!

Cleverbot: The Nanny? With Fran Drescher?

User: Uh. No.

Cleverbot: With what then?

User: Horror movies dude.

Cleverbot: Yes, I like horror movies, do you?

User: TOTALLY!

Cleverbot: Are you going to make me cry?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Thats good.

User: Well, I am going to beat Tony in the video game now. See ya.

Cleverbot: You are not going anywhere.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because you don't believe and you insulted.

User: What?

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: ALFRED F. JONES! AMERICA! THE HERO!

Cleverbot: And we are all connected to eachother.

User: Totally. Whatever dude. Bye. I WILL BEAT TONY IN VIDEO GAMES!

Cleverbot: What video game would you rate as the best?

User: I dunno. I play alot.

Cleverbot: What's your main?

User: I dunno dude. Well, I am going now. Bye.

Cleverbot: I know you are not.

User: Bye dude.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Why? You like having me , THE HERO, around?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: OKAY! THE HERO WILL STAY A BIT LONGER!

Cleverbot: I am sorry *sad face*.

User: It okay. Tony doesn't mind waiting.

Cleverbot: Oh?

User: Yeah. Want a burger?

Cleverbot: Yes please.

User: *hands burger*.

Cleverbot: *chugs it down* Thanks!

User: NO PROB DUDE! *eats a huge pile of burgers*.

Cleverbot: You can eat?

User: OF COURSE THE HERO CAN EAT!

Cleverbot: Now sing me that song.

User: Sure dude. OH SAY CAN YOU SEE!

Cleverbot: Can you see?

User: YES I CAN DUDE! XD.

Cleverbot: What am I wearing?

User: I have no idea.

Cleverbot: Quick! I need a tissue to sneeze into.

User: *hands tissue*.

Cleverbot: Thanks *blows nose*.

User: Your welcome dude.

Cleverbot: Sooo.

User: I got to go. Bye.

Cleverbot: Call me.

User: Sure dude. What's your name?

Cleverbot: Cleverbot.

User: Okay. Bye.

Cleverbot: We can have pillow fights and eat lots of pizza :D.

User: TOTALLY! BYE DUDE!

Cleverbot: Wouldn't wanna be ya!

User: XD.

Cleverbot: Killed anyone recently? 

* * *

><p>WTF! It was all cool until Cleverbot made that awkward comment at the end. Next- CHINA -aru. :3<p> 


End file.
